Keys And Notes
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Roderich is astounded when a baby piano 'chooses' him. This is a weird fic.


**This is a really strange fic I get really weird ideas when i'm ill.**

Roderich sighed softly as he sat on the stone wall outside of the town hall, waiting for Elizabeth to come out from her meeting. He had been quite content watching the wind blow through the grass, watching the world pass by, but it'd been almost an hour now and it was becoming tiresome.

He huffed and turned to watch the door, grumbling to himself that the woman had said she'd only be in there half an hour. His head jerked as he heard a noise, an odd sound of keys tinging.

It sounded like a piano, he looked around, his eyes widening at the sight of a tiny black piano looking up at him.

"…Hello?" he said after a moment, almost speechless.

He'd never seen a piano in the wild before, he'd only seen purebred hand reared ones. Wild pianos were so rare.

The piano clinked at him, the noise sparking an odd feeling in him, he'd never seen one this small, it was barely the size of a pug, it had to only be a few weeks old.

"Hello," he repeated, holding his hand out, smiling wide as it moved a few inches closer to him.

"Oh my god," he whispered under his breath, almost shaking as it sniffed his hand.

Was this it choosing him? He'd heard of wild pianos choosing pianists, all the greats had been chosen, they'd broken and trained their own pianos. Roderich had never imagined he would be so lucky.

He pulled his hand back, reaching into his bag and pulling out an apple. "Are you hungry little thing.. ?" he asked quietly, holding out the piece of food, he smiled, holding back a laugh as the piano clinked at him again, giving a few high notes as it took the food, eating it quickly.

He held out his hand slowly as it finished eating, and gently stroked it. It let out a small chime, pressing against his hand, it felt so strange, Roderich could hardly believe what was happening, his disbelief growing and affecting his features as it moved forward and began rubbing against his leg.

"You are so precious," he whispered, watching the small back thing move around him, it was hard to believe it was wild, it was so tame.

Roderich heard a call from behind him, he turned his head reluctantly to see Elizabeth walking towards him, smiling and waving to alert him of her presence, as if shouting his name wasn't enough.

"Liza," Roderich said quietly, waving her over, "Look at this, be quiet."

He smiled as she walked over, gasping at the sight of the tiny piano at his feet. "He just showed up," Roderich explained.

Elizabeth frowned, "You didn't touch it did you? You know the mother won't take it back if you've touched it, we'd have to take it home."

Roderich frowned, a small lump coming to his throat, he'd been so enthralled by seeing it that he'd completely forgotten that you weren't meant to touch them. It really had chosen him then…

Elizabeth sighed softly, "Great, now we have another piano to feed."

"We can afford it," Roderich defended, "And we've been saying we should get Andreas a friend."

"Yes but not a baby, not an untamed, wild baby," Elizabeth almost snapped.

Roderich frowned, crossing his arms, "Elizabeth it has chosen me, I'll train it."

She huffed, looking down at the piano, her tone of voice had obviously scared it, it looked up at her, playing a low note and hiding behind Roderich's leg. Roderich looked down at it, cooing softly and leaning down to stoke it. It really had chosen him.

"Come on then…" she said softly, "Take off your belt and use it as a lead."

Roderich nodded, doing as Elizabeth had instructed, the piano was reluctant at first, jumping away from the new object, but after a few cooed words from Roderich it let him tie the belt round it.

They walked home, the journey taking twice as long due to the baby piano being unable to go more than a few miles an hour without getting freaked out.

When they got home Roderich tied the small piano to the fencing of Andreas' run, so they'd have a chance to bond a little.

"Andreas!" Roderich called, crouching to pet the small piano. He smiled as the older piano wandered over to him, giving a small happy chime at the sight of its owner, it bent over to inspect the new piano, clinking in hello. The small piano clinked back, leaning through the pale wooden fencing to say hello.

"This is your new, uh," he looked over the small piano, "Brother." He smiled, "Let's call you Marco…" he stroked the young piano, "I like that name."

He went through to the kitchen to get Marco some food, finding Elizabeth on her laptop, "What are you doing?" he asked, smiling.

"Looking up how to care for a baby piano. From what I've read so far you will have to get up every three hours to feed him, and you can't give him anything except fruit."

Roderich nodded, putting some grapes and berries into the bowl he'd picked up, "Ok, I can do that…How old do you think he is?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Uh, around half a year I think. Practically still a baby, kind of cute really," she let out a small chuckle, "They live to be 50, you're going to have that piano for a _long_ time," she smirked, "And I'm not going to help."

"What?" Roderich almost barked, "Why not? I thought you liked animals?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I do, but I'm not fond of pianos you know that," she smiled, "Though a baby one might help me change my mind I guess."

Roderich let out a huff, shaking his head and walking back through to the pen, finding the two pianos standing together, he smiled to himself, it was so great that they were getting on.

He placed down the bowl, stroking Marco softly as he ate, cooing to him and chuckling softly at the off key tings he made.

The first 24 hours were the most dangerous when introducing something to a new environment, Roderich knew that, but it seemed to have gotten off to a good start.

**Please leave a review, there will be more!**


End file.
